Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 602 - Barge Engineer
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #602 - Barge Engineer is the six hundred-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-eleventh episode of Season 6. Video Overview Notepad, Future Events, Narrative Style Kurt cautiously says this is episode 602, his notepad still saying 601. With Wolfie he heads west, and $39,271.39 has been raised to the Season 6 charity goal of $60,000. The goal of playing CrackPack at $40,000 still stands even as participation has declined extremely rapidly. The story of No Man's Sky has been spoiled due to watching Vintage Beef's let's play, but technological issues were really what have delayed him playing the game. Kurt feels that streaming No Man's Sky is probably the way to present the content. The first-person narrative style feels uncomfortable with Kurt, and he speculates it might be a call back to old text-based RPGs. Kurt believes in entertainment that is better to show emotions than tell emotions as it's much more profound. Kurt talks about Eidolon's narrative style and how ambiguous the exploration is and even the sense of self. Kurt sails through a narrow archway and avoids Wolfie spawning and destroying his boat. Question: LizzyBizzyBee and EmStar are starting school soon, EmStar has specifically too me, tell Kurt I am in Kindergarten, do you have any funny stories to share from elementary school? Kurt has an unfortunate story, he was told with a single square of aluminum foil to make a boat that could contain as many pennies as possible. Kurt folded up the four corners, and named it the 'Titanic', and all though the other third graders joked, he won. Question: Did you bring lunchbox or get hot lunch? What was on the lunch? His Mom packed him lunch for a long time, and he brought his own lunch through high school. Kurt finds the 'Garden of the Arches', an area with three archways. In middle school he tried a hot lunch, and it was awful, so he never stepped foot in the lunch line ever again. Throughout college Kurt gained a lot of weight which is bizarre to look back on. Paper bags were Kurt's lunchbox of choice. Question: We all know your space travel desires, but would be interested in sub-orbital flight, Virgin Galactic or Blue Origin? So far, space yes, deep ocean no Knowing that he would pretty much never go to space, by all means he would go on a sub-orbital flight if he could. Question: Can you believe that you have fans younger than FLoB itself? Thinking about it, Kurt does agree how nuts it is, and pledges that he'll keep up the journey for a long time. A donor requested that Kurt do another spoken-word rendition of a pop song of his choice, potentially a Taylor Swift song. Since he doesn't listen to pop music, Kurt asks the commenters to suggest numbers and the most popular one he will speak. Question: As a kid, or still now as an adult, did you ever have a favorite jet fighter like The F-14 Tomcat, the F-2 Phantom, the F-22 Raptor? Kurt's favorite when he was very into the air force was definitely the F-117 Nighthawk because oh how cool it looked. There was an original NES game about the F-117 that was almost a legitimate flight simulator, far better than the impossible Top Gun game where you had to land back on a ship. Kurt had to use a real world compass to navigate, and he did like the F-2 Falcon (not F-4 Phantom). Kurt thinks the large B-2 bomber is also a really cool design. Deciding to use a natural cave as a Hidey Hole, Kurt touches up the design and has Wolfie come inside with him. He advertises MindCrack's upcoming fundraiser stream to get Mindcrackers out to Minion 2016 in Anaheim. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft BINGO: 2v2 - Don't Call It a Comeback and Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders - Mugello Main Feature.